Ambition Manipulation
The power to manipulate energies derived from willpower and/or ambition. Sub-power of Indomitable Will. Not to be confused with Willpower Manipulation. Also Called * Fighting Spirit Manipulation * Haki (One Piece) Capabilities The users of this power can manipulate energy formed from their ambitious strength and willpower to be enable them to achieve feats such as reading others' movements, to bypassing any defenses an ability may provide via contact or even knocking a person unconscious. Applications *Attack Prediction * Quality Enhancement * Submission * Willpower Aura Techniques * Ambition Empowerment Variations One Piece Universe * Kenbunshoku/Observation Haki: Enables the user to sense the presence of others and even predict an opponent's moves making attacks much easier to evade. Combining with abilities that allow the user to read airwaves can allow them to eavesdrop at a far distance. Advanced users can see into the future. * Busoshoku/Armament Haki: Can be channeled throughout the user's body/object to act as an armor, increase the strength of the user's strikes and also enable the user to strike the real body of the user with elemental intangibility. Advanced users can project the effect a short distance from themselves, allowing them to attack opponents without physical touch and cause internal damage. * Haoshoku/Conqueror Haki: The user can dominate and overwhelm the wills of others and even knock those with weaker wills unconscious using their own willpower. It can also allow the user to command animals and possesses charisma of a king's. Advanced users can affect the environment physically. Associations * Enhanced Charisma * Chi Manipulation * Corporealization ** Intangibility Cancellation * Enhanced Hearing * Enhanced Reflexes * Force Armor Generation * Life-Force Manipulation * Unknown Inducement * Willpower Manipulation Known Users * Meredy (Fairy Tail) * Users of Dying Will Flame (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) *Satsuki Kiryūin (Kill La Kill) * Users of Haki (One Piece) * Users of Spiral Energy (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) Gallery Three Spread Sensory Link.jpg|Meredy (Fairy Tail) through her convictions to Ultear can give her strength, enough to power her magic. Satsuki Middle School.png|Even when she was in middle school, Satsuki Kiryūin (Kill La Kill), was able to emit a fighting spirit capable of downing 500 men. File:Enel's_Mantra.png|Enel (One Piece) could combine his Mantra with the Rumble Rumble Fruit/Goro Goro no Mi's electrical powers to allow him to read airwaves at an omniscient level. File:Shanks_(One_Piece)_Conqueror_Haki.gif|Red Hair Shanks (One Piece) utilizing his powerful Haoshoku/Conqueror's Haki that it caused the floorboards of Whitebeard's ship to crack. Silvers Rayleigh Haoshoku Haki.gif|Silvers Rayleigh (One Piece) demonstrating his Haoshoku/Conqueror's Haki to Monkey D. Luffy. Luffy's laser dodge.gif|Using Kenbunshoku/Observation Haki (One Piece), Monkey D. Luffy can dodge a Pacifista's laser beams … File:LuffyKenbunHakiV1.gif|...and a vast amount of water bullets with ease... Luffy's Koka Punch.gif|…and with Busoshoku/Armament Haki - Koka, he can drastically harden any part of his body. Infusion by Vergo.gif|Vergo (One Piece) utilizing his Busoushoku/Armament Haki to enhanced a bamboo stick into a weapon… Busoshoku Haki - Koka by Vergo.gif|…drastically harden his fist to increase the punching power… File:Vergo_Full_Body_Haki.png|…and his entire body to pump up his muscles. File:The_Elite_Officers_Swear_Loyalty_to_Doflamingo.png|Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece) awoke his Haoshoku/Conqueror Haki at the age of 9, proving he had the quality of a king, thus possessing tremendous charisma… Doflamingo's Busoshoku Haki - Koka.gif|…and using Busoshoku/Armament Haki - Koka, he can drastically harden any part of his body. File:Fujitora_Kenbunshoku_Haki.png|Fujitora (One Piece) can use Kenbunshoku/Observation Haki to read the aura of those around him since he’s blind. Charlotte Katakuri hurls jellybeans.gif|Vinsmoke Sanji (One Piece) is extremely alert to danger due to his mastery of Kenbunshoku/Observation Haki, easily dodging Katakuri's high-speed jellybean bullet. Zoro (One Piece) uses Busoshoku Haki.gif|Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) uses Busoshoku/Armament Haki - Koka to harden his swords. File:Katakuri_forsee_the_future.gif|Training his Kenbunshoku/Observation Haki to the pinnacle, Charlotte Katakuri (One Piece) can foresee 5 seconds into the future. Jinbe's Kairagi Glaze.gif|Jinbe (One Piece) using Busoshoku/Armament Haki to enhance his Kairagi Glaze. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Mind Based Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Rare power